Ein guter Weg, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Ron findet während eines Streits eine Möglichkeit, Hermines Redefluss zu stoppen.


**Titel: **Ein guter Weg, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, aber ich denke das wissen alle.

**A/N: **Die Idee für diesen One-Shot kam mir ganz spontan und ich wollte sie sofort zu Papier bringen (im übertragenden Sinn gemeint). Der One-Shot ist nicht lang, auch nichts wirklich besonderes, aber mir hat die Idee gefallen. Er spielt in keiner besonderen Zeit, ich würde ihn im sechsten oder siebten Jahr einstufen, aber das spielt keine wirklich große Rolle. Ich hoffe euch auch und ihr schreibt mir ein paar Reviews dazu.

* * *

**Ein guter Weg, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen**

Es war ein regnerischer Tag, der ganze Himmel war grau und es sah aus, als würde es Schnüre regnen, da so viele Tropfen fielen, dass man sie gar nicht mehr trennen konnte. Niemand außer Hagrid war auf den Länderein zu finden, der sich um den Riesenkraken kümmern wollte, der laut seiner Aussage eine tiefe Depression wegen dem schon Tage andauernden Regen hatte. Im Schloss herrschte langsam eine geladenen Stimmung, weil alle dieses Wetter leid waren.

Harry verließ die große Halle, weil einige Slytherins eine kleine Schlägerei angefangen hatte und er überlegte, ob er wirklich in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gehen sollte, weil er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sich dort gerade Ron und Hermine streiten würden, da Ron nämlich, gerade als Harry zum Abendessen gehen wollte, versucht hatte, Hermines Verwandlungshausaufgaben abzuschreiben. Harry hatte versucht, ihn zu warnen, aber Ron hatte nur abgewinkt, er war durch das Wetter noch reizbarer als viele andere Schüler zusammen.

Nach längerem Nachdenken entschied er sich wirklich dafür, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, lieber ein Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine als eine Schlägerei zwischen allen vier Häusern, wie sie in der Großen Halle wohl bald entstanden sein würde. Allerdings bereute er diese Entscheidung sehr bald, denn nachdem die fette Dame ihn durchgelassen hatte, hörte er die Stimmen seiner beiden besten Freunde erhitzt und sehr laut.

Sie standen, umgeben von dem halben Gemeinschaftsraum, mitten im Zimmer und schrieen sich mit zornesroten Gesichtern wütend an.

"Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, meine Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben, Ronald?", rief Hermine sauer. "Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst?"

"Und wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst mit diesem bescheuerten Belfer aufhören? Und hast du auf mich gehört? Nein!", erwiederte Ron und versuchte sie zu übertönen. Harry stellte sich zu Dean und Seamus und verfolgte wie der Rest Gryffindors gespannt den Schlagabtausch.

"Das heißt B.Elfe.R. Und außerdem ist das was ganz anderes.", berichtigte Hermine ihn.

"Na und? Das ist doch egal, das ist genauso langweilig und unnötig wie Hausaufgaben!"

"Wie kannst du so etwas nur behaupten, Ron? Hausaufgaben sind alles andere als unwichtig und McGonagall sieht das genauso."

"Dann seid ihr die beiden einzigen Menschen, die das so sehen!", beharrte Ron.

"Und was ist mit Snape, Flitwick, Sprout und Binns? Die sind doch mit den Hausaufgaben so streng wie McGonagall.", widersprach Hermine.

"Das sind doch alles Lehrer! Die haben doch alle nicht mehr alle Kessel im Keller! Und wenn ich es mir so überlege, du auch nicht." Hermine wirkte etwas verletzt bei dieser Aussage, aber ihre Wut schien das noch zu steigern.

"Du willst mir also sagen, dass ich geistig unzurechnungsfähig bin?", folgerte sie also.

Ron blickte leicht verwirrt drein bei dieser Aussage, fing sich aber sehr schnell. "Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich will nur sagen, dass du, was Hausaufgaben betrifft, viel zu viel Ehrgeiz zeigst."

"Das ist nicht lache! Diesem Ehrgeiz hast du es zu verdanken, dass du bei all deinen Prüfungen nicht versagt hast. Hätte ich dir und Harry nicht jedes Mal meine Zauberkunstnotizen geliehen, dann wärt ihr verloren gewesen."

"Ich bitte dich, du musst doch nicht so kleinlich sein.", schrie Ron, um sich Hermines Lautstärke anzupassen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihnen brodelte.

"Kleinlich? Hast du gerade kleinlich gesagt? Ich und kleinlich? Wer regt sich denn hier jedes Mal für eine halbe Stunde, mindestens, auf, wenn der Name Viktor fällt?" Rons Gesicht schien bei dieser Aussage noch röter zu werden, sofern das noch möglich war.

"Wieso musst du eigentlich ständig _Vicky _erwähnen? Als ob hier irgendjemand etwas über diesen Kürbiskopf erfahren möchte!" Er fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum und schnaubte empört.

"Ständig? Was heißt hier bitte ständig? Ich habe seit Wochen nicht mehr von ihm gesprochen und das nur aus Rücksicht auf _dich_!", rief sie empört.

"Aus Rücksicht auf _mich_! Wegen mir musst du dir keinen Zwang antun. Rede nur von ihm, so viel du willst. Lass dir von mir aus seinen Namen auf die Stirn tätowieren, wenn es dich glücklich macht. Aber lass dich nur nicht wegen _mir _davon abhalten, seinen kommenden Heiratsantrag anzunehmen. Mir ist egal was du machst, nur komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, dich bei mir auszuheulen, wenn es nicht geklappt hat." Er fuhr sich durch seine feuerroten Haare und musterte Hermine wütend.

"Oh bitte.", seufzte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. "Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du eifersüchtig bist?"

Ron lachte höhnisch auf. "Auf was sollte ich bitte eifersüchtig sein?"

"Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann ... dann ... dann weiß ich auch nicht.", suchte Hermine nach Worten und seufzte. Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein. "Und noch etwas: Lass in Zukunft die Finger von meinen Hausaufgaben! Und denk nicht mal dran, Hilfe von mir bei den Prüfungen zu erwarten."

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe gar nicht.", schrie Ron ihr hinterher und hoffte, dass sie sich erneut umdrehte, was sie schließlich auch tat.

"Das werden wir ja sehen, wenn du durchgefallen bist. Aber dann solltest _du _nicht auf die Idee kommen, dich bei mir auszuheulen, hast du verstanden?"

"Ich habe das verstanden, aber so blöd, wie ich deiner Meinung nach anscheinend bin, habe ich es wohl nicht.", rief Ron sauer und erreichte damit, dass Hermine wieder näher kam.

"Was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde, warum sollte ich dich für dumm halten? Die einzigen Menschen, die ich kenne und für dumm halte, sind Crabbe und Goyle. Ich halte es nur für furchtbar nervig, wenn du immer von mir abschreiben willst."

"Was heißt hier immer? Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben bis auf heute in der letzten Zeit immer selber gemacht.", widersprach Ron.

"Und was war dann vor vier Tagen, als du versucht hast, meine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben abzuschreiben und dieses Vorhaben dann schnell vertuscht hast, weil ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bin?" Hermine strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Das ist genau der Punkt. Ich habe es nur _versucht_, nicht gemacht.", beharrte Ron.

"Das kommt auf das Gleiche raus, Ron. Ich will dir mal was sagen und zwar, dass du keinen Funken Verantwortungsgefühl hast. Wenn du immer nur abschreibst, dann wirst du es nie sehr weit bringen und immer auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen sein." Ron trat einige Schritte näher zu ihr. "Du wirst nie wissen, was du selber kannst, wenn du dich nur auf das Können Anderer verlässt.", rief sie laut.

Er kam noch näher. "Kannst du mal die Klappe halten?", versuchte er sie zu unterbrechen, aber sie ignorierte ihn einfach.

"Ich schäme mich beinahe schon, weil ich das so lange zugelassen habe. Ich werde größtenteils daran Schuld sein, wenn du in zwanzig Jahren in irgendeiner Abteilung im Ministerium versauerst und dir wünscht, du hättest damals besser gelernt. Aber ich freue mich ehrlich gesagt schon auf den Moment, wenn du bei mir angekrochen kommst und gestehst, dass du damals auf mich hättest hören sollen und das ich Recht hatte und - "

Ron hatte während der letzten Minuten vergeblich versucht, Hermine zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber leider hatte nichts seine Wirkung gezeigt und so entschloss er sich spontan zu dem letzten Weg, der ihm einfiel, sie in ihrem Redefluss zu stoppen: Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, was sie erst gar nicht wahrnahm, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie auf den Mund. Es war kein langer Kuss, er dauerte nur einige Sekunden, da Hermine zu perplex war, um richtig zu reagieren.

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum, der den Streit flüsternd verfolgt hatte, war so geschockt wie die beiden Hauptakteure und starrte sie mit offenen Mündern an.

Hermine und Ron waren nicht weniger geschockt und blickten verwirrt in das Gesicht des anderen. "Was ... war das?", fragte Hermine nach mehreren Minuten, in denen sie ihre Gedanken gesammelt hatte.

Ron blickte verlegen auf den Boden, so rot wie in diesem Moment schien sein Gesicht noch nie gewesen zu sein. "Naja, du wolltest einfach nicht aufhören zu reden, irgendwie musste ich dich doch zum Schweigen bringen ... "; murmelte er leise und musste sich zwingen, wieder in ihr hübsches Gesicht zu blicken. Er fühlte sich jetzt sehr nervös, weil er Angst vor Hermines Reaktion hatte.

Aber das musste er gar nicht, denn als er sich dazu durchringen konnte, wieder nach oben zu sehen, bemerkte er, dass sie lächelte. "Du kannst mich gerne öfters so zum Schweigen bringen, wenn du willst.", sagte sie leise.

"Wirklich?", fragte Ron überrascht und fing an zu grinsen. Er hatte beinahe schon erwartet, dass sie ihm eine runterhauen würde, aber das hatte er nicht gedacht.

Sie nickte bestätigend und lächelte immer noch. "Ja."

"In Ordnung.", freute sich Ron. "Darf ich das dann gleich nochmal versuchen?"

Sie nickte erneut. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrer Hüfte, von dort aus breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihrem Körper aus. "Ich bitte darum.", meinte sie, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, er legte seine andere Hand auf ihre andere Hüfte. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihnen breit, als ihre Lippen sich dieses Mal zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen. Sie hatten schon längst vergessen, dass halb Gryffindor sie beobachtete, das hatten sie schon mitten in ihrem Streit vergessen. Sie waren so in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken, genossen das Gefühl, sich endlich, nach all den Jahren voller verleugneter Gefühle, endlich küssen zu können, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie ihre Mitschüler anfingen, lautstark zu applaudieren und Seamus und Dean sogar anfingen zu pfeifen. Hermine und Ron waren einfach nur glücklich.

**Ende**


End file.
